


The Quiet

by Shareece (kimbob)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Quiet, Romance, Smut, gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always the quiet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Brienne stumbled up the stairs of the inn she and Jaime had found, the words Jaime had reluctantly read to her ringing in her ears, The Stormlands had been besieged. Tarth had fallen. Selwyn Tarth killed in battle. Her sight blurred before her as she reached the top of the stairs. She could scarcely see her quarters for her tears threatened to spill over and fall. She closed the door, starting in surprise when a hand stopped her. She had not felt Jaime had followed closely behind. He stood before her, sorrow in his emerald gaze. 

She turned her back to him as her tears fell, her shoulders shaking as she brought her hands up to her face. Her throat felt as though she had the noose around it again. Slowly tightening, the tears stuck there. She felt Jaime’s hands on her back and she whimpered. 

Selwyn Tarth. Killed in battle. 

“Brienne-“ Jaime said softly. He pulled her to him, holding her as she cried silently. “I am sorry.” 

That’s why all of her messages were unanswered. She’d thought her father had been upset with her; angry she hadn’t returned. She let herself be turned and pulled into Jaime’s arms. She clutched at him, wrapping her arms around him. More tears fell as Jaime spoke very softly. 

“It is the way of war.” 

She shook her head against the truth of his words. He always told her the truth no matter how painful. “I could have fought beside him.” 

“You would have died.” Jaime said, briefly tightening his arms about her. “He would want you to live.” His hand moved against her back in comforting circles. 

She briefly breathed in Jaime’s familiar scent of leather and the oil he had been using to clean his sword earlier. He held her for a few more moments longer than she felt comfortable. She stepped out of his embrace, wiping at her tears. Her face was burning; She knew her face was red. 

“Thank you, Ser.” She glanced at him briefly, noting the annoyed look he gave her. He was annoyed with her formality, but it was the one true thing she had to protect her from her embarrassment. 

Leave it to you to hide behind your formalities at the best of times, Wench. He would always say. 

The tightening in her throat started again as the news of her father’s death moved through her once more. She turned away from him, sitting on her bed, starting with surprise as he sat next to her. She turned sad eyes to him as he gently urged her to lie back against the pillows. She frowned in confusion as he settled in behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “What are you—“ 

“Shh.” Jaime urged quietly. “I’ll not leave you in your grief, my lady.” 

“This isn’t proper.” She said stiffly, but the feel of his arm around her brought on a longing she’d long since tried to ignore. 

“This is no different than sharing a bed roll in the cold of winter as we have done so many nights.” He lifted his head to give her a full grin. “I’ve not had any complaints then.” 

Brienne snorted, her eyes wet. “I was cold then.” 

Jaime settled in again beside her, tightening his hold on her as he lay his head on her face, nearly breathing her air. “Well I am cold now.” 

Brienne lay beside him, staring up at the ceiling, still feeling the pain of her loss. She knew sleep would not claim her, but having Jaime beside her….It brought her some comfort. 

“Tell me of Tarth.” He said after a long moment. 

She blinked in surprise from his words and when she looked at him, he was watching her expectantly, his green eyes showing genuine interest. “What do you wish to know?”

“Anything.” He sighed, the air touching her face as he lay so closely. 

“Tarth,” She started softly. “Is beautiful. Tall waterfalls and mountains. Lush high meadows filled with flowers. I would run through those meadows as a girl. Braid flowers into my hair.” If she closed her eyes she could smell the fresh crisp air; could feel the mist from the falls on her face. “I would hide from my Septa in those meadows for hours until she would find me and force me to go to a lesson. She was a terrible woman.” 

“Most Septas are.” Jaime mumbled. He squeezed her. “Tell me more of your girlhood.” He prompted gently. 

Brienne winced at this. She didn’t have too many fond memories of her girlhood. Most filled with embarrassment and harsh words. Still, she told him of her fishing adventures with her father, the wise words concerning family and loyalty Selwyn would share with her. Her training with Ser Goodwin. As she spoke she felt the tightness around her throat and chest begin the loosen. 

“He loved you dearly.” Jaime whispered sleepily. 

Brienne nodded, tears springing to her eyes unbidden. She wiped them. “I will never feel the touch of his kindness again.” 

“But the memories never fade Brienne.” He said softly. “It’s more than any of us can hope for in this world.” 

Brienne’s tears quieted and she gently squeezed the arm that held her. “Thank you, Jaime.” She said after a long moment. When she glanced at him, he was sleeping. Brienne swallowed thickly from the rush of longing that she felt as she watched him sleep. In sleep his features are smoothed taking away the weary expression he’d been wearing as of late. He looked younger, despite the gray hair in his beard and at his temples. She idly wondered how he looked during his boyhood before life weighed him down terribly. She sighed heavily, pushing away the foolish want and longing. She let herself feel the shame of thinking of this when her father lay cold. 

She turned onto her side, putting her back to him. She fell into a fitful sleep, her thoughts on the terrible words Jaime had read to her earlier.  
88

Brienne stifled a whimper as her eyes blinked open, waking from a terrible nightmare. Jaime’s arm was still secured around her waist as she slowly moved back into her original position, letting out a breath of relief as she realized Jaime still slumbered.

Touch him. Her traitorous mind whispered and for once she gave into her thoughts. She raised her hand, gently caressing the side of his face. She watched in fascination as he seemed to lean into her touch. ‘I should stop.’ She thought to herself, but her hand chose to ignore her thoughts as they moved into his hair, so soft. 

His breathing shifted. 

Brienne froze, raggedly, her chest swelled, breathing in the air she suddenly needed so desperately. She watched as Jaime’s eyes fluttered open, his gaze direct, holding an intensity that held her in her place. “Jaime-“ 

“Shh,” He whispered quietly. He sat up onto his elbow, hovering impossibly closer. “Brienne?” His eyes look at her mouth; without thinking she bit her lip, her eyes sliding to his own. 

The longing returned, unable to be ignored as he moved closer. “Jaime?” She whispered as his lips nearly brushed her own. 

“Brienne.” He whispered. 

Her heart was nearly pounding out of her chest and she could barely breathe. “Jaime…” Her hand tightened its hold in his hair. “Please…” She pulled him toward her, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss. She moaned as he deepened the kiss, fingers sliding up her side and into her hair. Jaime slid closer, nearly on top of her as his hand gripped her hair and pulled, revealing her neck to him; his lips and beard burning a delicious trail across her jaw and down her throat. 

Jaime pulled away from her panting for breath, staring down at her; eyes dark with lust and longing. ‘For me.’ Brienne thought astounded. How can it be? How can it be? “Jaime,” She whispered, her hands cupping his face gently. She watched with avid fascination as he closed his eyes with a sigh, basking in her touching him. Brienne’s heart nearly sang with the tenderness of this moment. “Jaime?” 

His eyes opened again, his gaze determined. “I need you.” He whispered hoarsely. 

Brienne swallowed and grabbed her courage. “So take me.” 

Jaime nearly growled as he kissed her again. They tore at their clothes and Brienne was too far gone to care for her modesty when Jaime took a moment to take her in. She pulled him to her, pushing her mouth against his own, moaning as his hand slid between her thighs. She pulled away from his mouth with a gasp and an even louder moan as his fingers opened her, touched her. “Jaime.” She whispered hoarsely. Never have she felt such pleasure. Her eyes slid closed as his lips found one of her nipples, kissed, bit, sucked, his fingers drawing wetness from her. It was all too much. Brienne felt tears start to well in her eyes, and they slid down her cheeks as she cried out, her hips arching off of the bed as her body trembled. 

Jaime kissed her cheek as he pulled his hand away. “Are you alright?” 

She nodded, her eyes dazed. Her gaze travelled between his legs and she licked her lips as she noticed the hardness there. She reached for him, pulling him between her opened thighs. She swallowed as she felt the weight of his cock slide against her. She swallowed nervously, closing her eyes. 

“Look at me.” Jaime commanded quietly and she met his gaze as he pushed inside of her. 

He thrust once, twice, on the third thrust she felt a pinch and burn, but it faded quickly with the knowledge of being filled with him. Jaime froze above her, closing his eyes as he breathed heavily through his nose. 

“Jaime?” She said and his eyes opened. “Please?” 

He nodded once and thrust into her, groaning low In his throat as she clung to his shoulders with a gasp. Brienne clung to him as he moved again and again, his cock filling her, making her feel whole in a way she has never felt before. 

“Brienne.” He breathed her name like a prayer as though she was all he ever wanted and needed. Embarrassingly, a sob choked its way out of her throat as she tightened her hold on him. 

His hand moved between them, touching her above the place they were joined, rubbing the tiny bud as his cock moved deeply into her. 

“Jaime!” She cried out, breaking against the wave of pleasure that overtook her, more tears sprung to her eyes and fell, her legs tightened around his waist. 

He answered with a deep groan as she reached up with both hands to touch his face, smoothing his hair away from his eyes as she moved her hips against his own. She opened her mouth to him when he pushed his lips against hers with a groan, his body trembling as he swelled within her. 

He collapsed against her, his face buried in her neck as her hands moved restlessly against his back. When he pulled back, he wore a serious expression, searching her face for what she didn’t know. All she could do was stare back at him, flushing when he wiped away her tears. He kissed her long and slow before slipping from her, settling in beside her; holding her close. He nuzzled her neck. 

‘I am no longer a maid.’ She thought. ‘Another thing lost.’ But she could not be sad about it; could not weep as this was something she has wanted for so long. ‘Since Harrenhal.’ 

“Brienne?” 

He turned and her breath nearly stopped as she met his tender questioning gaze. There it was. That look he has been giving her for the past few moons. That look she couldn’t place nor understand. The look that used to make her shift uncomfortably and flush a deep red. This time, she let herself bask in his gaze; felt a warmth spreading from her heart and into the rest of her body. What did he want to say to her? She wondered. What were his private thoughts? She raised her hand and ran her fingers across his forehead, hoping and wishing she could hear them, pluck them from his mind. 

She closed her eyes as he grasped her hand and kissed he fingertips. She snuggled back against him, as exhaustion begin to creep into her awareness. Sleep claimed her not soon after, her last thoughts on Tarth and her father. 

999

The next morning, she woke alone. The spot beside had long since gone cold. She sat up, wondering where Jaime had gone off to. She found him in the stables, saddling his horse. She watched him quietly for a few moments, her thoughts flashing to the night before. She placed her hand against her cheek as she felt the heat from her blush. Even now, she still blushed. She closed her eyes and breathed, stepping closer. 

“I woke up and you weren't there.”

“I thought to ready the horses.” He said simply. He raised the saddle he held and placed it onto his horse. 

Brienne moved to help him, flushing a deep red as their fingers brushed.” I will help you.” 

“I've got it.” He said with a sigh. He yanked on the belt to secure the saddle, his movements angry. 

Why won't he look at her? Brienne stepped closer, reaching for his shoulder hesitantly. “Jaime,” She said quietly. “Have I done something wrong?” 

Jaime tensed and he sighed. “Brienne.” He looked up at her, pity in his eyes.

She stepped back from the force of his gaze. She knew that look. Has seen it many times, but never from him. “Jaime?” 

He turned to face her, his eyes still holding that awful look of pity as he spoke quietly. “What happened last night was a mistake.” 

Brienne blinked. “Mistake?” She repeated and he nodded slowly. 

“I-It cannot happen again. I do not wish for you to get the wrong idea.” He spoke slowly, as though she were a child. “We should go back to the way things were—before last night.” 

Brienne felt herself blink as she caught Jaime’s words. It was as though someone had suddenly sucked out all of the air from the room. Suddenly, she could hear Septa Roelle’s voice strong and clear. ‘All you have to do is look in the mirror.’ “Of course.” She heard herself say. She turned to go. “I should…” She didn’t know what she was going to say, but she needed to get away. 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

She was gone. 

Jaime stared into the empty room Brienne had stayed in. 

She was gone. 

He scanned the room, silently taking in the stillness, the emptiness of it. His eyes slid toward Oathkeeper and her armor sitting in the corner. She would not just abandon her sword; her armor. She would not leave. 

‘But her horse is gone.’ His traitorous thoughts told him. 

Jaime felt a peculiar dull ache begin in his chest the longer he stared into the empty room. He rubbed at his chest, hoping to quell the ache, but to no avail. 

He quietly closed the door and strode down the stairs. He made his way to the innkeeper, a kindly old woman. “Have you seen the woman I was travelling with?” 

The old woman nodded. “Aye, she left here hours before dawn. I tried asking where she was going in the dead of night but she gave no answer. Poor thing looked as though she were in another world.” 

Before Dawn? That was hours ago. “Did you see which way she’d gone?” He asked and the woman shook her head. He sighed and turned away. She was a few hours ahead of him, wherever she’d gone, Jaime knew he could catch up to her. He chose to ride west first, riding for two hours then circling back and then rode east for another two. He returned to the Inn when he doesn’t find Brienne and decides to just wait for her return. 

She doesn’t return after the first day of his wait. Nor the second or the third. After the fourth day, his mind began to conjure up the most terrible fates that could have befallen his wench. He slowly blinked up at the ceiling of the room he’d been staying in. His wench? ‘She is not yours,’ his thoughts told him. ‘You made sure of that.’ 

After the fifth day, the ache in his chest began to intensify and Jaime found himself frantically searching for her again, always circling back to the Inn with the old woman who watched him with pity in her eyes. 

“Stupid…stubborn…bloody pig-headed wench!” On the sixth day he cursed her, voice rising with each word. How dare she leave without him? “Bloody bitch!” His voice echoed throughout the woods as he screamed, bellowing out his frustration and anger until he could scream no more. Afterward, he slowly returned to his horse and again returned to the inn to wait. 

On the tenth day, he found himself too weak to search. He hasn’t been properly eating. How could he have an appetite when Brienne was—gone? Dead? He did not know. He lay in bed, his thoughts turning to the night he’d lain with her. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine the feel of her lips against his own; could feel her body beneath his own. He had wanted her for so long, since Harrenhal. 

He had acknowledged this long ago, but vowed to never act on it. Then she had touched him and looked upon him with love in her eyes. He had known she loved him, but had turned a blind eye to it because then it would force him to acknowledge his own feelings. Jaime loved hard. His love could burn and Brienne deserved better than what he could ever give her. 

‘Now here you are,’ His mind whispered. ‘Alone and half mad with hunger and grief.’ Absently he rubbed at the ache in his chest.

He knew she was not returning.

On the fourteenth day he wept until his eyes burned, his sides ached, and he fell into a fitful sleep; a sleep filled with dreams of Brienne and her astonishing blue eyes.

On the fifteenth day, he decided to move on; much to the relief of the old innkeeper. She forced him to eat three bowls of stew before he goes, patting his shoulder with the same pitying look. 

She gave him a toothless grin as he finished up the third bowl. “You’ll find her, I’m sure, my lord.” 

Jaime wasn’t so sure. 

88

Jaime’s thoughts turned as he made his way to the Quiet Isle. 

It took him nearly a year for his army to take back the Stormlands; ten moons to be exact. He took back Tarth at the end of his campaign, making sure to have Tarth’s banner hung high for all to see. It took him another six moons to finally hear of Brienne’s whereabouts. 

He knew this could be a simple farce, but he had to try; he had to. Jaime breathed in deeply as he caught sight of the small island rising out of the water. He’s surprised to see a man dressed in a cowl, standing at the shoreline. 

“Well,” Jaime said. “This is not something I expected.” His tone stayed flat, but on the inside he trembled. Trembled with the knowledge that he could see Brienne again.

The man slipped the cowl from his head. “Ser Jaime,” He greeted. “I am glad to see my message has reached you. I am the Elder Brother.” 

Jaime, passed the point of having patience simply nodded and ordered the soldier who brought him here back across the river as he moved off of the boat “You claimed Lady Brienne was here?”

The Elder Brother gave Jaime a queer look before turning away, waving his hand so Jaime could follow behind him. 

“I’m not up for much prayer, brother.” Jaime murmured as he followed the silent man up the steps of an old wooden sept. He stood back as the elder brother pushed open the large wooden doors, moving inside when the quiet man indicated that he should with another wave of his hand. Jaime stood in the middle of the sept, raising an eyebrow as the elder brother gently pushed open the window. “Why did you bring me here?” 

The Elder Brother silently waved his hand, silently urging Jaime to look out of the window, overlooking the vegetable garden there. 

“What am I watching?” He asked. 

“Watch, closely.” The elder brother instructed. 

Jaime leaned forward, just as a figure stepped into his line of Sight-his breath caught in his throat as he recognized Brienne. His mind quickly categorized the changes. She wore a cotton dress, her hair, now well past her shoulders, was in a simple braid down her back. Those were all simple small changes because the biggest change was the child she held in her arms. 

“She came to us broken; mad with grief,” The Elder Brother said softly, “Her belly swollen with child.” 

Jaime watched as they made their way through the trees, following the path of flowers. Brienne murmured something to the baby as she pointed to one of the flowers, and the child smiled a toothless grin at her. 

“She brings her here every day,” Said the Elder Brother. “We believe the child has given her true happiness and has healed much of her pain.” 

A daughter. Jaime could see her happiness, could almost feel her joy as she looked down at the child in her arms. He swallowed thickly. 

“I had thought Lady Brienne had come here to seek penitents. To atone for her sins.” 

 

Jaime glared at the man as his hand moved dangerously close toward the hilt of his sword. “Speak carefully, brother.” He said softly. 

The elder brother seemed unmoved by this threat. “There is a gentleness about Lady Brienne. An innocence, even now being a mother.”

Yes. Jaime knew this. It was part of the reason he told her his lie. “Does she know I am here?” 

“She knows I have contacted you. She asked me to.” The Elder brother revealed. “Lady Brienne has spoken well of you Ser Jaime, and considering the way you’ve looked upon her I now understand this child was not created in sin.” 

Jaime raised an eyebrow. “That is an interesting outlook considering who you are.” 

The Elder brother sighed with a slight shake of his head. “I’ve come to believe it’s only the gods who understands these things.” 

Jaime didn’t respond, merely continued to watch Brienne, losing himself in the scene before him. Much time had passed before the child started to become restless, prompting Brienne to sit with her to feed her. He turned away then as she began to nurse the child, feeling he had no right to watch something so private and intimate. A daughter. Brienne has a daughter. His—He shook his head and abruptly left the Sept.

88

He goes to her that evening, finding her in front of the women’s cottages. She stood still as she watched him approach. In her hands she was clutching what appeared to be a wriggling blanket to her chest. He stopped in front of her, oddly unsure of what to say.

“Ser Jaime,” She greeted quietly. “You are here.” 

He felt the quick touch of annoyance with her formality. “I am here, Lady Brienne, and you’re still so formal.” 

She shrugged slightly. “I do not know what else I would call you.” 

Jaime stepped closer. “Jaime would suffice. We are more to each other than just our titles Brienne.” 

She tightened her hold on the squirming blanket. “Are we?” 

He sighed and glanced down at the ground as guilt flooded his senses. He glanced back up at her. “May we—speak inside?” 

She nodded once and turned, heading into the cottage without a glance behind her. Jaime followed her inside, closing the door behind him. He glanced about the meager lodgings, taking in the pallet of furs in one corner, table chairs in the other, and the tiny wooden cradle on the other side of the room. The fireplace provided enough light to illuminate the small space and Jaime took his time again, carefully cataloging the changes in her. 

Her eyes were still the astonishing blue he remembered. She still wore the simple cotton dress, but this time Jaime noted the way it clung to her in the hip area and it was then that he realized how much softer her body seemed around the edges. She now had the shape of a mother, and it painfully reminded him of how much he has missed.

“The elder brother said you asked him to contact me.” 

She nodded. “Is it true?” She asked quietly, her eyes swimming with tears. “Is Tarth truly free?” 

“Yes, Brienne. Tarth Is yours again.” 

She smiled then, and the tears spilled down her cheeks. 

Jaime moved closer toward her. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” 

“Nor I you,” She said softly and the bundle in her arms moved again, this time a tiny cry emanating from underneath. She glanced down and pulled the blanket away. Gently she rocked the baby as she spoke quiet words of comfort. 

The cottage suddenly felt much too small and Jaime felt himself take a step forward in curiosity as he caught the sight of golden hair. “What is her name?” 

Brienne glanced up in surprise. “Her name is Edelin, but I call her Edie.” Her eyes were guarded as she spoke and Jaime felt another stab of guilt. 

“Edelin,” he said, testing he name. “Edie.” 

They stood quietly for a long moment, neither of them daring to come any closer, before she said very quietly. 

“Would you like to hold her?” 

His eyes widened. “Oh no,” he said, “I can’t do that. I don’t-“ he trailed off because she had already moved forward. 

“I didn’t know either. Hold your arms this way.” She gently placed Edie into his arms as he mimicked the way she held her arms. “Just be sure to support her head.” She adjusted his hold so Edie rested in the crook of his elbow, his stump resting underneath her tiny bottom. 

Edie felt as light as a feather in his arms and his breath caught as she looked up at him. She was beautiful—and his—for she was without a doubt his daughter if the full head of golden hair and emerald colored eyes were any indication. He raised his hand and gently ran his finger down her tiny nose, smiling as she smiled and cooed at him. It was then that he understood the fierce protective streak Cersei and Catelyn had for their children. Yes, he had become a father three times over, but he never held them or claimed them; Never felt this fierce sense of protection and love. He watched with avid fascination as her tiny hand grasped his finger in her own. It was in that moment that he vowed she would always know love. She will always be protected. 

Eventually, Edie’s eyes began to drift closed. He spoke quietly. “I have dishonored you.” 

Brienne tensed from his words and she gently took Edelin from his arms. She moved toward the wooden cradle and gently placed her inside. She turned back toward him. “If you think having Edelin means I have been dishonored then you can leave right now.” 

Jaime shook his head. “No.” he said quietly. “That isn’t what I meant Brienne.” He could see the mistrust in her eyes and he shook his head. “I lied to you. That night—it wasn’t a mistake.” 

She wrapped her arms around her waist. “Why did you lie?”

“Because I thought I could protect you from myself.” 

She frowned at him. “Perhaps you should let me decide on what I need protection from.” Jaime nodded and she uncrossed her arms as he moved closer. “You hurt me.” She said quietly. 

“I am a fool.” He admitted quietly. 

“You are.” She agreed, stepping away from him as he moved closer. “What are you-“ 

“Stop running from me.” He murmured, reaching for her hand. “I’m trying to tell you I love you.” 

She froze, her eyes wide with shock. “What did you say?” 

He squeezed her hand, staring deeply in her blue eyes. It had been so long since he’d been without her touch. He wanted to embrace her, to kiss her, but the wary look in her eyes told him to do otherwise. “I love you. “ 

She stared at him, her gaze assessing, searching for any falsehood. She let him pull her closer. “If you hurt me again,” She said softly. “I’ll never forgive you.” 

He nodded in understanding, pulling her closer for a kiss. He tried to brush her mouth against his, but she shied away from him, her face flushing that pretty shade of red he so loved. 

“We can’t-not here.” She whispered. “Only the married can—“ She trailed off and shook her head. “You have to leave here Jaime, it isn’t appropriate.” 

“Then marry me.” He murmured, kissing her hand. 

She glared at him. “You would marry me just to lay with me?” 

Jaime fought the urge to roll his eyes. “If it will bring you comfort when we fuck here then partly yes. But mostly I’ll marry you because I want you to be my wife Brienne.” Fear begin to pervade his senses the longer she stared at him. He swallowed thickly, ready for the rejection he knew to come. “I understand if this isn’t something you want Brienne--” Gods how could he misstep? How could he misread? He was no good at this. He started in surprise when she placed her hand onto his cheek so he could look upon her.

“I will be your wife.” 

88

They were married the following morning. There was no fanfare, no feast following the ceremony. Jaime said his father was probably rolling over in his tomb. Jaime. Brienne felt the flush rise high on her cheeks as she thought of the look he’d given her as he draped his cloak around her shoulders. She held Edie in her arms during the ceremony. Jaime had kissed her tiny forehead and claimed her as his own before kissing her and claiming her as his wife.

It was more than what she could hope for, she only wished her father were there to see it. 

The remainder of the afternoon was spent getting reacquainted with one another. Brienne told him of how she hid herself away from him; how she ended up on the quiet isle after noticing the swell of her belly. Jaime spoke of how he won the Stormlands back, his victory at Tarth, his eyes shining with pride as he admitted the first thing he did was hang Tarth's banner from the highest point for all to see.

She had kissed him then, feeling that the words she wanted to say to him were not enough.

When night fall came, Brienne could not help but feel nervous, feeling Jaime’s eyes on her as she moved about the cottage, preparing for Edie’s bath. “Are you ready to be bathed little one?” She asked as she removed Edie’s tiny shift and the cloth linen that covered her bottom. She jumped in surprise as a hand touched her hip and she looked up to see Jaime beside her, his eyes soft as he looked down at their daughter. 

She smiled as she lifted her and placed her into the small basin of water, making sure to support her head. Jaime chuckled as Edie began to giggle, pumping her arms and legs, spilling water over the basin and onto the table. 

“She loves the water.” Jaime commented and she nodded as she ran the wash cloth through her hair. 

“She likes to splash it everywhere and make a mess.” 

Jaime ran his finger down Edie’s nose. “But making a mess is so much fun.” He chuckled as Edie pumped her legs some more. “Isn’t that right little one?” He reached for the drying cloth and handed it to Brienne as she lifted her from the basin. 

By the time she had Edie dry and redressed, the jovial mood the child was in moments before quickly dissipated and Edie made it clear for everyone to hear how unsatisfied she was. 

Jaime winced as her screams pierced his ears. “She’s certainly got strong lungs.” 

Brienne gave him an amused smile. “She’s hungry.” She sat onto the chair beside the fire and quickly untied her dress. Brienne sighed as Edie easily latched on and began to feed. She began to hum a tune, running her fingers through her hair. It was the only true thing she remembered of her mother, this tune. If she closed her eyes she could vaguely make out the outline of her mother; could feel her fingers ghosting through her hair. 

“Motherhood looks good on you Brienne.” 

She glanced up at Jaime surprised to see him watching her with avid fascination in his eyes. She glanced down again, just in time to see Edie’s eyes close. “Thank you.” She fixed her dress and stood to place Edie into her cradle, her stomach twisted in knots as she felt Jaime’s gaze burning through her. She placed a kiss on Edie’s forehead before she gently placed her down. She watched her quietly for a few moments, working up the courage to look at her husband. She felt herself flush again, her husband. She breathed in again, trying to calm her frazzled nerves, stalling for time. She knew Jaime was behind her, but still, she started in surprise as his hand moved toward the braid in her hair. Brienne bit her lips as she felt him begin to undo the braid. 

“I have wanted you since Harrenhal.” He admitted quietly. She turned to face him, shivering as he ran his fingers through her hair, loosening the braid until her hair fell around her face. 

It was a night of confessions it seemed. “I’ve wanted you since the first time our swords touched.” 

Jaime’s eyes gleamed as he smiled. “I knew it.” He said and Brienne rolled her eyes. 

His fingers moved toward the laces of her dress. She sighed as his fingers brushed her spine with each lace he undid. “I knew I loved you the moment I watched you leave King’s Landing.” He leaned over, and brushed his lips across her collarbone. 

“I wanted you to leave with me,” She admitted with a sigh. “I thought of you nearly every day.” Her dress fell to the ground, leaving her clad in her very thin shift. She helped him remove his doublet and tunic, leaving him bare chested. Brazenly, her hands ran up his chest biting her lip as his muscles rippled underneath her touch. 

“I cried like a babe when I thought I’d never see you again.” 

Brienne kissed his hand. “I couldn’t be around you and not have you. It was too painful.” 

Sorrow flashed in Jaime’s eyes and he shook his head. “I am a fool.” He whispered, pressing his lips feverishly to hers. 

Brienne gasped against his mouth, her hands moving up to grip his shoulders as she returned his passionate kiss. Jaime wrapped both arms around her, pulling her flush against him as both of their mouths moved together. Brienne pulled away from his mouth, resting her forehead against his own with a sigh. She kissed him one more time before she reached down and found the hem of her shift. She pulled it over her head, dropping it to the floor. 

Jaime’s gaze darkened as his eyes roamed her naked body. She fought the urge she felt to cover up, instead letting him look his fill. 

88

‘Gods.’ Jaime thought as he gazed upon her. Her teats had grown, now heavy with mother’s milk. He reached out, caressing his thumb against one taught nipple. His gaze followed the trail his hand made as it moved down to her stomach, once hard with muscle, but now soft from child birth. The same went for her hips and thighs. He wrapped his hand around her own and pulled her toward the pallet of furs and pillows. “Come here.” He murmured. He paused before divesting himself of his breeches, leaving him naked as his nameday. He smirked as her eyes fell between his legs and winced as she pinched him. 

“Don’t mock me.” She mumbled.

“I wasn’t.” He said. He sat onto the makeshift bed and pulled her onto his lap, both letting out a gasp her his cock brushed against her entrance. She sat stiffly in his lap, but it didn’t take long for his mouth and tongue to coax her into relaxing. Soon she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his fervent kisses, making him groan into her mouth as she brazenly pushed her tongue against his own. 

She moved her hips once and Jaime pulled away from her mouth with a small groan, placing his hand onto her hip to still her movements. “Keep this up and it’ll be over before it’s started.” He laid her back, caging her underneath his body. He pushed her mouth against her own again, his hand caressing her generous curves. He kissed her throat, kissed his way down her body before nudging her knees apart. He had dreamed of doing this for her many a night. 

8

Brienne’s eyes shot open in surprised as he kissed her inner thigh. She glanced down at him, question in her eyes before they widened with shocked pleasure as he swept his tongue over her warm wet cunt. “Jaime?” She had heard men in Renly’s camp speak of this, but she never—“Jaime?” She questioned breathlessly as he kissed her delicate folds. He kissed her there once more and she lied back, giving into the pleasure his mouth created. Her hands tangled themselves into his hair with a moan as he buried his mouth even deeper and slid two fingers inside of her. She tightened her hold on his hair as he continued to lick, kiss, and suck her until she cried out, her hips bucking into his face as heat pooled deep within her belly and moved down. 

She trembled as he crawled back up her body. She pulled him in for a desperate kiss, sighing in pleasure as he easily pushed into her. She hitched her leg around his as he stilled in his movements, too overcome with the feel and heat of her. “Jaime?” She said and he shook his head. 

“Just—give me a moment. I’ve only had the pleasure of my hand for the past year and a half.” He kissed the tip of her nose as her hand caressed the side of his face, cataloging any changes she noted. There wasn’t many. He was still beautifully golden, nearly godlike. Her fingers ran across his temples, the one marked difference being there was more grey at his temples. She ran her hand across the scar on his cheek, her thoughts going to a time long ago. It was his lips against her fingertips that brought her to the present. 

She pulled him down for a short kiss before moving her hips against his own. They both gasped as Jaime took the silent cue and began to thrust his own hips, shifting slightly to move even deeper with each thrust. 

Brienne cried out, wrapping her legs tightly around his hips, urging him to go deeper. There was no space between them, his flesh was pressed tightly against her own. The pleasure nearly overwhelmed her. She could feel the end near. Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulder blades as she buried her face into his shoulder and groaned as she climaxed, tightening her hold on him as he chased his own climax closely behind hers. 

He shuddered against her as they both breathed heavily as he moved to lie beside her. She rested her head on his chest, smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

She listened to his heartbeat, the steady thump lulling her into sleep. 

“Oathkeeper waits for you on Tarth.” 

Her eyes slipped open and she glanced up at him. “I’ve not carried a sword in so long, I wonder if I’ll remember how to wield it.” 

“You’ll remember.” He gave her a sleepy smile. “Especially when I’m knocking you into the dirt.” 

She snorted. “It will be I who will be knocking you into the dirt, Ser.” 

“I’ve gained quite a few skills while you’ve been away, My Lady.” 

She kissed his chin with a smile. “We shall see.” 

Yes,” Jaime murmured. “We shall.”


End file.
